


Water has never been so fascinating

by Sinna117



Category: Gareth visser - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna117/pseuds/Sinna117
Summary: Do u really need to wear a swimming costume?
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Water has never been so fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Grizz and Sam smut oh and Eden has two father's now grizz and sam I don't own any of the charecters

It was the near the end of summer and each year West ham had a school trip to the lake or the mountains this year it was the beach. The "trip" was a week long and was infamous for its one night stand rates and doing the dirty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't wait going to the beach it wasn't the beach he was excited about really it was watching all the guys strip down to their "swimming trunks" aka their boxers 

Sam was doomed LITERALLY doomed Becca was coming the devil of the school the girl who in 9th grade tried to make him hook up with grizz his crush since preschool.

Even though she was his best friend sometimes she really didn't know when to stop . Like in 10th grade she spied on grizz in the changing rooms , she'd somehow made a hole on the wall and was taking pictures of the boys after their soccer match.like who in their right mind does that all you had to do was put a live cam in their to watch them like duuuuhhhh.

Anyway here he was sat next to the she bitch herself Becca and not two seats behind was grizz his CRUSH which Becca constantly teased him about.So what if grizz's hair was pulled up into a cute top knot and that he noticed grizz's bulge in his pants and those pants were bagggyyyyyy .okay stop Sam this is a very dangerous road next you'll be thinking about him in the sea wearing nothing okay no stop Sam you're being a bit of a pedo now .

Anyway he turned up the sound on his headphones even tho he couldn't hear it he could feel the soft vibrations of the bass and beat it calmed him and his racing heart besides it meant he could ignore his best friend Becca.

The bus went on for about 4 hours which was a bitch cause there was no air con like who didn't have air con aghhhhh. then they stopped in the most dodgy looking hotel ever like the shutters looked like they were falling off FALLING OFF they were attached to the wall for god sake. 

Sam sighed and thought well I geuss I better find out who I'm rooming with , it better not be Dewey I swear he stares and me while I change as he shivers in revulsion.


End file.
